Transcripts/Canterlot Boutique
thonk : tick : Rarity: sighs : machine whirring : Rarity: humming : ringing : Rarity: gasps Was that the Pony Post?! : Opalescence: mewls : Rarity: Oh, it's just you, Opal. : Opalescence: mewls : Rarity: Ohhh... Every other day he's here like clockwork! Not today! What could possibly be holding him up?! : thonk : Pinkie Pie: muffled Strawberry cinnamon cilantro salutations! : Rarity: What? : Pinkie Pie: What indeed. I bet you're wondering what warrants such a welcome! Well, that welcome is warranted by a pony that whisked up a warm batch of strawberry cinnamon cilantro cupcakes! : thonk : Pinkie Pie: chomp That strangely sickening flavor combination sounds just as bad as it tastes. gulps Ugh. So I came here to offer you some! : Rarity: After that visually descriptive and disturbing endorsement, I'll pass. : Pinkie Pie: Oh, I almost forgot! I have this letter for you, Rarity! The post pony was going to deliver it, but after a strawberry cinnamon cilantro cupcake, he was feeling kinda queasy. And since I'' was heading over anyway, I figured I could do it for him! Here you go! : '''Rarity': gasps : ripping : Rarity: reading : Pinkie Pie: chews : Rarity: gasp : Pinkie Pie: mouth full What's it say? : Rarity: I got it! : Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Got what? : Rarity: Oh, I have been holding out for the perfect location, and it finally became available! So now I can fulfill my dream of opening a boutique in Canterlot! : Pinkie Pie: Whoo! I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna lose my cupcakes! hurk : song : brakes hissing : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity's such a savvy businesspony. I'm so impressed she used the huge bonus she earned making the costumes for Sapphire Shores' Equestria-wide tour to open this second boutique! : Main cast sans Rarity: exclamations of awe : Rarity: I take it from your reaction that you like the boutique? : Fluttershy: It's lovely. : Applejack: Gosh, Rarity. I know hard work when I see it, and it looks like you worked your hooves to the nub! : Pinkie Pie: I don't know. Those hooves don't look nubby. They look scrubbied and buffied and pedied! : Rarity: Well, despite my 'nubby scrubby buffy pony pedi, I actually have been working very hard! However, I never could have gotten the boutique ready for the grand opening without the help of my new manager Sassy Saddles! : Sassy Saddles: Bust my buttons, Rarity! The ponies from Ponyville! : Main cast sans Rarity: greetings : Rarity: I knew I needed a manager for Canterlot Carousel, so when Sassy showed me her resumé and I saw that she worked in all of the finest boutiques in Canterlot, I hired her right on the spot! : Sassy Saddles: I then laid out this plan, or "pattern" as we say in the fashion biz, for Canterlot Carousel so that Rarity's boutique will be a guaranteed success and those doors will never, ever, ever close! : Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Sassy. Your attention to detail is truly impressive. : Sassy Saddles: I've already put a pin in the first piece of the pattern – Beautify the Boutique! But next was the very crucial pattern piece – Marketing to the Mares! Turns out that everypony here loves royalty! : Rarity: So I created a collection that beautifully revolves around the royal element of Canterlot! : Sassy Saddles: And it just so happens there's a hot new princess in Equestria! : Rarity: Twilight In every poll Sassy Saddles took, you were the most popular princess! Coincidentally, one of my gowns is inspired by the window in Canterlot Castle commemorating your coronation! : unfurling : Main cast sans Rarity: exclamations of awe : Rarity: While I've always prided myself on paying attention to detail, I've taken my latest collection to a whole new level with "Rarity's Rules of TLC"! : Pinkie Pie: Judging by this baby, TLC stands for Tasty Liquorice Candy! : thump : Rarity: TLC stands for 'Time, Love, and Couture'. And while I do agree that this dress has potential, I've not had enough time to give it enough love to become couture. : shuts : Rarity: But the rest of the gowns in tonight's line have met Rarity's Rules and are ready to be presented! : Sassy Saddles: My marketing research also confirmed that customers that viewed somepony famous wearing a gown wish to own that gown for themselves. I call this piece of the pattern Celebrity Status! : Rarity: So, Twilight, we were wondering if perhaps you might possibly wear this tonight? : Twilight Sparkle: If being a princess and wearing that dress can help your boutique in any way, then I say stick a pin in it. It's done. : Sassy Saddles: Alright, everypony! Let's set the stage! : Rarity: Ever since I was a little filly, all I've ever wanted was to own a boutique here in Canterlot. Somepony pinch me! I'm about to open the doors to that very boutique! : opens : Sassy Saddles: Welcome to the grand opening of Canterlot Carousel! : cheers : Sassy Saddles: Oh, hello! Oh, nice to see you! Welcome, welcome! Oh, I'm so happy to... out : Applejack: That Sassy totally stepped on your hooves, Rarity. : Pinkie Pie: Oh, no! Did she mess up that nice pony pedi?! sighs Okay. Phew! : Rarity: Oh, I don't think she meant to. : Sassy Saddles: Rarity, are you ready to reveal the collection? : Applejack: her breath Is she sure she doesn't wanna do it herself? : Rainbow Dash: snorts her breath Yeah. : Rarity: Yes, I am. Fluttershy, could you help Twilight get ready? : Fluttershy: Oh, certainly. : chattering : Rarity: Fillies and gentlecolts! I am designer and couturier Rarity, I'd like to welcome you – again nervously – to the grand opening of Canterlot Carousel, and I'm thrilled that you are here to see my newest collection inspired by this regal city! : oohs : clicking : starts : Fashion Plate: Rarity, I'm— : Rarity: Fashion Plate of Cosmare magazine! I'm so honored that Cosmare was able to do a piece on the grand opening of my boutique! : Fashion Plate: Well, when Sassy Saddles calls, saying she's found the latest and greatest in fashion, we hightail without fail! Now tell me all about your latest collection! : Rarity: Oh, uh, it's called "Rarity's Royal Regalia". : Fashion Plate: gasps Royally radiant! : Rarity: My favorite part of being a designer is finding my inspiration, and that really wasn't difficult when it came to Canterlot. Everywhere I looked, the royal city just spoke to me! I call it "In-''spire''-ation". : oohs : Fashion Plate: Genius! Simply genius! : Rarity: I spent hours by the lily pond on the castle grounds, which inspired this gown – "Water Filly"! : oohs : Fashion Plate: Oh, the whimsy! : Rarity: Watching Celestia raise the sun each morning literally lit up my day... beat This is "Tripping the Light". : oohs : Fashion Plate: Fantastic! : Rarity: giggles And of course, Luna raising the moon guided me to sleep. I call this "Over the Moon"! : oohs : Fashion Plate: Well, I certainly am! : Rarity: And for our finale, I have something very special. I was inspired by the stained glass window created in honor of Princess Twilight... I call this "The Reign in Stain"! : Fashion Plate: Because the dress is inspired by the— : Fashion Plate and Rarity: —stained glass window of a reigning princess! : Rarity: Yes! : Sassy Saddles: Oh, well, I'' think "The Reign in Stain" is too difficult to explain! laugh Especially for the signature piece of a collection? : '''Rarity': But I rather like the— : Sassy Saddles: Fillies and gentlecolts, I, Sassy Saddles, am pleased to introduce the grand finale of the grand opening of Rarity's Royal Regalia – the "Princess Dress"! : Fashion Plate: gasps Success! : oohing and chattering : Sassy Saddles: Everypony, please follow me and you can all place your orders for the Princess Dress! : chattering : Fashion Plate: Rarity, I want to be the first pony to congratulate you! The Princess Dress has just guaranteed Canterlot Carousel's success! gasps : chattering : Main cast sans Rarity and Twilight: congratulations : Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! Rarity's Royal Regalia is amazing! And everypony seemed to love the Princess Dress! : Sassy Saddles: You bet your saddle they did. Rarity now has one hundred orders for her signature gown! : Rarity: stammers One hundred orders?! All at one time?! : Sassy Saddles: According to my pattern, the next piece is The Success of the Signature Dress, so I'' do not see the problem! : beat : '''Applejack': Uh... : Pinkie Pie: Cupcake? : Rarity: throat First of all, Sassy Saddles, I would have appreciated getting to name the final gown from my collection myself. : Sassy Saddles: laugh My research shows that your "Reign in Stain" name was a play on words that was both very confusing and quite unappealing. : Rarity: laugh While I see your point, we should have discussed it prior to the grand opening, Sassy. : Sassy Saddles: My only goal is for Canterlot Carousel to succeed. That's why I changed the name, and that is why I took all those orders for the Princess Dress. : Rarity: stammering But... But receiving orders for one hundred dresses in one day, stammering it's just too much too soon! : Sassy Saddles: Are you actually saying we should... cancel these orders?! : Rarity: Wha... But... stammering Uh, n-no, Sassy. Promises were made, and I shall sew my very best to provide each and every pony a Princess Dress full of TLC. : Sassy Saddles: Oh, thank you, Rarity, thank you! : Rarity: sighs : Sassy Saddles: Oh, satin and silk, Rarity, are you sure you don't want your friends to help you make the dresses? : Rarity: No, Sassy. These orders are my responsibility. All I have to do is stick to my plan so I can deliver each and every Princess Dress in keeping with my Rules of Rarity! : : Rarity :: The rules of Rarity, guaranteed quality :: This I can assure :: For each and every dress :: I vow to give finesse :: With time, love, and couture :: My favorite moment's when a pony sees it :: That special gown that she just adores :: That pony's now in style :: My hard work's all worthwhile :: Oh, yes, it makes my heart :: My heart just soar : instrumental : Rarity :: The rules of Rarity, just a parody :: No dress here's unique :: The panels all the same :: Each colored windowpane :: I fashion only makes me want to shriek! :: sighs :: Oh, to create would give me elation :: To feel once again some inspiration :: Come on now, Rarity :: Give me some clarity :: Time for your couture love to rule :: The rules of Rarity, extra TLC :: This feels more sublime :: Soon now, they will see how good these can be :: With a little extra shine :: The rules of Rarity, guaranteed quality :: All can see it's true :: These new gems add such flair :: Their beauty can't compare :: This old style suddenly gleams anew :: humming : opens : rings : Rarity: Is that the customer who ordered this Princess Dress? : Sassy Saddles: I'll take care of her. You keep working. : Rarity: Uh, actually, I'd love to see her reaction to this particular dress. : Sassy Saddles: Paisley and poplin, Rarity, look at all the orders you still have to finish, and you want to take a break? Now? : Rarity: Well, it's just I made some really lovely changes to this dress— : Sassy Saddles: You did what?! But every Princess Dress is supposed to be exactly the same! : Rarity: Yes yes I know, but these gems just spoke to me, and— : Sassy Saddles: Fine. Go see her reaction. : Rarity: Hello, and welcome to Canterlot Carousel! I am so pleased to present to you your— : "Cayenne": Princess Dress! Finally! I've been simply desperate to get this ever since I saw Princess Twilight wearing it on your— ...Wait a minute. There's something different. : Rarity: Well as an artiste, I did take the liberty to change a few minor details. : beat : Rarity: I, eheh, I saw these gems glistening in the light, and they just spoke to me. Aren't they lovely? And so unique! : "Cayenne": sigh They're... fine. But they're not what I ordered, are they? : Rarity: Uh, no. No, they're not. : "Cayenne": I want the dress to be exactly like the one Princess Twilight wore. Understand? : Rarity: Yes... Y-Yes, of course. : : Rarity :: The rules of Rarity :: Once stood for something :: But now it feels just like some factory :: Now every dress I make :: With every flaw and mistake :: Oh, how it makes my heart :: My heart just break : machine whirring : Sassy Saddles: Raving rick-rack, Rarity! You made two hundred Princess Dresses! : Rarity: deadpan Yes. Isn't it spectacular? : Sassy Saddles: And I have a special surprise for you! The latest issue of Cosmare magazine just hit the stands! : Rarity: reading "Canterlot's newest rising star"? : Sassy Saddles: And in the hour since the magazine's come out, we've gotten another hundred new orders for the Princess Dress! : thud : Rarity: weakly One... hundred more... Princess Dresses?! I'm the Cosmare cover pony... I have the most successful shop in Canterlot... I've gotten everything I ever wanted... but I'm miserable! : Sassy Saddles: laugh How could you possibly be miserable? My pattern is perfect! Cosmare Cover Pony – done! You have your signature gown, the Princess Dress of Success! : Rarity: I don't want to make another hundred Princess Dresses! : Sassy Saddles: I have a piece for that! Assemble the Assembly Line! You'll never have to sew again! : Rarity: What?! No! : Sassy Saddles: Yes! Then the Canterlot Carousel never closes! And Sassy Saddles' boutique succeeds! : Rarity: Stop! This is not your boutique! And if this is what success in Canterlot looks like, I want no part of it! Now, make up flyers for a going-out-of-business sale! I'm closing Canterlot Carousel! : Sassy Saddles: What?! No! Oh, you can't, Rarity! I-I've worked too hard to make this a success! I can't be a part of another failed boutique! : closes : noises : clinking : Rarity: a dress Oh, don't you look lovely? Nice to see you out here again. herself, hushed Seems Sassy Saddles isn't rushing to open the door this time. Hm. : opens : Rarity: Welcome to the going-out-of-business sale of Canterlot Carousel. : chattering : Pretzel: Hey, is this Princess Dress on sale? : Rarity: Oh, no, I'm sorry, the Princess Dress has been discontinued. But there are plenty of other lovely dresses on sale today. : "Moonlight Raven": flatly Whoa. This dress completely speaks to my soul. Can I try it on? : Rarity: Certainly. The dressing area is right back there. : "Sunshine Smiles": This is the most amazing of amazing dresses! Just looking at it brightens my day! : Rarity: And I'm sure you'll feel even brighter once you try it on! : "North Point": Do you still have this In-spire-ation dress that's in the new issue of Cosmare? : Rarity: Oh, yes, I do. It's-It's right here. : "North Point": Bats in the belfry! I have to try it on! : "Moonlight Raven": flatly Whoa. This dress makes me feel like a princess. : "Sunshine Smiles": And this dress makes me feel like a princess! : "Citrus Blush": This gown is quite beautiful, but it totally clashes with my complexion. : Rarity: Hmmm. Perhaps you'd be even more taken with this one. It was inspired by the fountain in the Canterlot Castle garden. I call it the "Fountain of Truth"! : "Citrus Blush": It's exactly what I've been dreaming of! : Rarity: Oh! Well, then I'll finish it, and the gown shall be yours! herself How can I have forgotten? This is what I've been dreaming about! : : Rarity :: My favorite moment's when a pony sees it :: That special gown that she just adores :: That pony's now in style :: My hard work's all worthwhile :: Oh, yes, it makes my heart :: My heart just soar! : Rarity: Attention, everypony! Canterlot Carousel will not be closing! : cheering : "Moonlight Raven": flatly But this stuff's still on sale, right? : Rarity: giggles Yes, yes, of course. : Sassy Saddles: Oh, Rarity, I'm so sorry. I focused on that one dress, and the rest of Rarity's Royal Regalia paid the price. : Rarity: Well, so did the Princess Dress. The more I sold, the more each dress lost its time, love, and couture, becoming terrible, lackluster, and common. : Sassy Saddles: I think I finally understand the Rules of Rarity... and will apply them at my next job. : Rarity: I beg your pardon? The Rules of Rarity are only to be applied at Canterlot Carousel! Which is why you must continue to manage the boutique while I'm in Ponyville. : Sassy Saddles: Ponyville? : Rarity: Well, yes, I'll come to Canterlot with new designs and to see the customers of course, but Ponyville was always going to be my home base. : Sassy Saddles: gasps Bobbins and bodkins, Rarity! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! And I promise to run everything following your rules. : Rarity: I would expect nothing less. : "Whoa Nelly": Oh, my gosh, a sale! Do you have the Princess Dress?! : Rarity and Sassy Saddles: No! laughing : credits